Lovely
by batcat4eternity
Summary: Best friends grew up being there for each other, like family. Their connection is put to the test with turbulence. Vampire fic. Mature content for later chapters ;
1. Beginning

**Lovely**

_Usagi_

My whole life, I have known my best friend since we were five years old. We practically grew up together. Our families have always had cookouts, camping, swimming, baseball, and every weekend, we would have movie night. I met so many people in my life, but I never found one person close to Seiya. He was always there for me. Every time one of the boys would pick on me in elementary, or in middle school, he would beat them up. When girls would make fun of him for looking kind of feminine, I would tell them off and beat them up. We always had each other's back whenever someone would try to stick gum in my hair, or if a jerk tries to pour some water over his book bag. We always shared each other's fun memories when we would scrape our knees in the cement playing basketball. We always shared each other's secrets… no matter how embarrassing, painful or fearful it may be; dreams, nightmares, family, friends, teachers, crushes, you name it. We shared everything. There were no secrets between us. Growing up, we always saw each other as family. He was my big brother, and I was his big sister. We always swapped roles. Did we have our arguments, hell yes! What best friend wouldn't? The fact of the matter, we never stayed mad at each other after a few minutes.

I never knew so much about where his family came from, but I did know that they were the best people I have ever known. My parents loved them, and I can tell that they would love them in return. I am lucky to have all of them in my life. I am so God damn lucky, to have him in mine. He means the world to me. I know I mean the world to him, he tells me all the time. High school was a little bit rocky, because we started to have separate homerooms, harder teachers, classes, and more problematic society. High School, what else can I say about it, HAH! Still, despite the separation, dates, activities, clubs, dances, cliques, and homework, we retained that friendship, no matter what. Seiya and I made other friends. Over the years, Seiya lost his baby fat, and of course girls lined up once he started to build up a bit. He has a lean figure now, but nicely toned. He grew taller too. Seiya still has that feminine appeal, but it works for him. I admit he looks beautiful. I will never tell him that. He gets a little conceited sometimes, trust me! Those sports did him good. It helped him become more confident in himself, not to mention popular. I on the other hand made some friends with the student council, Creative Writing class, and Chemistry. I am not popular, but I don't need to be. I have a good amount of decent people around me. I am a lucky girl. Seiya believed I lost baby fat too! My ass, I still have a round face. Don't get me wrong, I am proud of the way I look, but I got curves on my body. Believe me; I have to choose specific clothes to compliment myself. But I do love myself. He is talented as hell with his arts and sports. I was the only one who knew he was a singer until girls discovered him in the 11th year. Heh, they couldn't get enough of him. He loved the attention. That is one thing I know about Seiya, he loves it when cheerleaders flash him those sexy smiles, or when the drama queens at the Theater Department offer to practice some love scenes with them. Don't be perverted, I meant kissing. Though I will confess, this is high school, and people do experiment.

I only gone to foreplay with some guys I have dated; Mamoru, Diamond, Andrew, etc... Seiya had dates here and there, but mostly serious girlfriends: He confessed to me that he lost his virginity in the middle of junior year with Sonoko, this cheerleader who is into sports like him. I think she is okay. She is not mean to me at all, but between you and me, she tends to want to impress her peers and comes off as a little fake. Seiya knows how I feel about her, but I respect his thing though. He always tells me his thoughts on the guys I dated. With Andrew, he found him too goody two shoes. I hated when he talked about him because my best friend is a great actor, and he mimics him to the T. With Diamond, too pompous (I agree). With Mamoru, he found him nice, but sometimes would tease me because he always said that Mamoru would behave and act like my father. I smacked him about that a few times, but eventually found out that he was right. Still, I don't like to be teased about romance; I get very sensitive about that. Love him though… As for his virginity being lost, I told him I was so going to tell his mom and dad. He pretended to choke me as I laughed. Good times, good times… Nah, but I would never do that to him. As for me, I want to wait… the guys I dated have tried, but never went pass second base. I know the right guy is out there for me. Seiya supports me in this (which is rare for guys here) and that is why he is my best friend.

I have no idea what I want to do when I go to college, except that I want to go to college. Seiya vowed to get a scholarship with football, and we both swore to get accepted in the same college. We were each other's best. I couldn't ask for a better friend than that. The last year of high school… once we graduate eight months from now. We were finally going to be free independent individuals with our own choices and our own freedom. Our freedom… how sweet is that. Life is going to get trickier. My parents love me, but said I was going to be on my own once I graduate. I was fine with that, just as long as I am free. They believed in letting the young fend for themselves, and only agreed to help me until then. Seiya on the other hand has the sweet deal. His parents pay for everything, his equipment, his competitions fare, and they plan to pay for his education and apartment! All through his college! And up until he finds a job… I am so going to kick his ass, spoiled brat! I love him though. He respects me for that, for going on my own, and even though I turned his offer down, he vowed to help me out financially. We will share an apartment together, but I want to do it on my own with everything else. We will see what happens. Good things are happening for us, and both of our parents are very proud of us. Our parents are so close with each other. Me and Seiya are like brother and sister since we were kids. There is that connection, not to mention, we are literally next door neighbors. In tradition, we are going to celebrate this coming year.

I looked out my window, and see him looking at me from his window. We play the staring game as he starts to make a face, moving his lips like Elvis. I wiggle the outer parts of my nostrils as we start trying to stare each other down. I got startled at a voice behind me. "What are you doing Usagi?" Mom said, pretending to be mad, but I could tell she wants to smirk. "Waving hello to Seiya, say hello…" I looked out and waved my hand at him with no expression. I think Seiya did not see my mom, because kept making faces at me. His lips curved on top as froze as my mom caught him red handed. She just stared at him. His face flushed as he shoots a look at me. I rolled on the floor laughing. She opened the window and shouts to him. "Kou, keep making those faces, and you will stay frozen like that for a long time." She said. Seiya pursed his lips as he glared at me when I recollected myself. "Yes, you need to be mature." I spoke calmly as mom pursed her lips and looked at me. "He gets it from you." She nudged my shoulder as I gasped. Mom smirked and left the room as I blushed hard. Damn her intuition. I looked over, and Seiya has his wicked grin, laughing silently while pointing at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Whoa yes!" Dad was out in the neighbor's lawn. He played some 60s music as Mom joined them. Sabena (Seiya's mom) laughed with Demetrius (his dad) as they cooked some barbeque. Dad was with them as he called us down. "Medium rare with cheese for you guys!" He chants as Mom giggles. Demetrius drinks his beer as he continued to cook. Sabena looked up at us and calls to me. "Get down here young lady!" She cheered. I blew her a kiss. They see me like their daughter. I was so happy with them. I was about to leave and noticed Seiya looking at me. He signaled as I nodded my head. We have our gatherings once the parents are out of the picture. This is where we go to our tree house in my backyard and seriously talk. I made my way down the stairs and out the door. I noticed he was still up in the window as he put his finger to his lips when he saw me. I winked as he smiled and spoke on the phone. Must be a new girl he got… heh. I am honored he tells me. His folks don't really know he dates. Hell, my folks don't know I date. That is why we are each other's best friends. We keep a vow to be silent, we remain silent. That is one thing we will never betray with each other. Demetrius looked at me and smiles as he walked to me and gave me a bear hug. "I cannot believe my little girl is growing up!" He said as he pretended to cry. I laughed as Sabena pretended to sniff and hugged me on the other side. We walked to the burgers as I drooled at the sight, "Yum." I said. "Shut up, we still have a year." Dad said to them with a smile. "Yeah, don't rush it!" Mom said as she kept from crying.

I smiled as I felt the door open behind us. Seiya rushed out as Sabena put her hands on her hips. Mom ruffled his hair as Dad hugged him. "What's cooking?" He asked as Dad laughs. Demetrius sings as Sabena rolls her eyes. "What took you so long? I swear Usagi is picking up your bad influence!" She said as Seiya narrowed her eyes at her and kissed her cheek. Sabena pursed her lips, but she had a weakness for when her baby boy shows affection. Mom laughs hard and shook her head as she pointed at me. "No, don't paint the halo on her so much!" She said. Dad put up the radio and offered to dance with me. I took his hand as we swung around. Seiya went behind his dad and helped out with cooking. Mom and Sabena swung around. We are one huge family. Tonight we let out as we ate, danced, laughed, and played jokes on each other. I looked over at Seiya and put my arm around him. He smiled and hugged me. Even though we will choke each other sometimes, we still love each other. We are family. He headlocks me and ruffles my hair. I punched his knee as he yelps and laughs. Dad cracks up hard with mom as Sabena bops him on the head. "Oy…!" Seiya gasps as I ran free. He chased me around the lawn table as they laughed hard. I picked up a hose and sprayed him hard. "OH MY GODS USAGI…!" Sabena frowns, though she struggled to keep a straight face. Demetrius lost it as Mom cracks up hard. Dad whistles as he walked to an angry Seiya. He pats his back and hands him as soda. Seiya took the can as he looked at me. I smiled and shrugged my shoulder as I went to join the family on the table. I was ready to eat my burger as I felt the cold spray fly on the back of my hair and shirt, soaking me to the bone. "SEIYA!" I screamed as I jumped off and ran after him. Seiya laughed with my dad as I screamed at him. "TRAITOR I AM YOUR DAUGHTER!" I yelled as I ran fast. I only sprayed him water. He sprayed soda on me for crying out loud. Mom laughs, holding the burger in her closed mouth as Sabena spurts her food out. Demetrius picks up his plate and moved to the edge. "I am staying here." He ate as we all laughed.

The whole night was filled with laughter and warmth. Good food too… I was filled to the brim along with my buddy. We looked at each other as we got a tummy ache. He offered me his hand as I looked at him. "Peace." He states. "Peace." I breathed as we looked at our parents. They moved into their own world as we looked at each other and went to my backyard next door. Our parents continued to chat the night away. Once we were out of sight, I moved up the ladder, swatting flies that would try to get a taste of my skin. It was such a hot day in the northern area.

Seiya breathed as he collapsed on the floor once we reached the top. "Oh my God… those burgers of God…" He growls and burps. I laughed as I drank some Sprite I carried in my hand. I let out a long burp as he waved his nose. "Stink." He said as I smacked his leg. He laughed. "Idiot." I whispered. Seiya plopped on his elbow as he looked at me. "Her name is Kakyuu. I only spoke to her online a few times, but she just transferred from Italy last month. She is going to start with us this fall." He said. I drank with a grin as I moved in closer. "Tell me everything." I said. Seiya breathed as he sighed. "Read head, ruby eyes… Gorgeous…" he said. "Whoa, that is a new word." I said with a smile. "I know, usually it's hot, cute, pretty, and hot." Seiya chanted in a British dialect. "Was it your voice that swoon her?" I asked as he looked at me and smiled. He spoke in his regular voice again. "A little bit… but seriously, she is very different. Very mature, elegant… kind of intimidates me a bit, but I am looking for something new." He said. "I like her already." I said as he smacks my arm. "Ouch fuck that hurts." I said calmly. Seiya shoved me as I laughed hard, carefully placing my barely empty can on the flat surface. I lied on the floor as he breathed and scoots next to me. He leans back, touching arm to arm as we both look through the crack of the roof. My roof withered a bit, so were able to see a piece of the sky. I noticed several stars around the moon hiding behind some stray clouds. "You know, I know we are going to be eighteen, and our friends don't really see us up here, but I love this tree house." Seiya whispered as I nod. "So do I." I confessed. "I plan to get married here… my future wife don't know it yet, but I am burrowing your tree house." He whispered as I smiled. "I will not tell Kakyuu when I meet her." I said as he smiled. "Yeah…" He sighed. Seiya pulled the MP3 out of his pocket and unrolled his earphones. I looked over at it and took an ear piece, placing it in my right ear. Seiya took the other one and placed it in his left ear. We sat close as he strolled down to our favorite song. _Kings and Queens _by 30 seconds to Mars began to play. I smiled and breathed. We lost ourselves in music. That was one of our hobbies and passion, listening to music. Thank God we have the same taste. Seiya took my hand and held it. I clasped my fingers along with his, intertwined, and leaned our hands as we snug our shoulders, legs, and arms. We levitated our closed hands between us and started to sing softly as we stared at the sky. It did not matter who we dated, when it came to spending time under the sky in our tree house, it was me and him. We were family, and always will be, even if not by blood. Seiya remained quiet and continued to remain that way as I breathed. This year…

In the back of my mind, I feel a little different. I spoke to Seiya about it on more than one occasion, and he tends to feel it too. There was something about this year. Neither of us knew what it was, but figured we face it when we come cross paths with it. We always dealt with different types of change together. This particular change though… it felt kind of off. One thing about me, I always had good intuition. My whole life was good, but predictable. For some reason, I felt a change in the air. I knew this change was going to be slightly different from my norm… This year, Japan! I cannot wait to travel. Seiya and I are planning to save up and spend vacation with his family. That is going to be so much fun!

Going into our senior year, I knew change was coming. Seiya and I both knew that. What we didn't know, was that specific change was going to come between us…


	2. Newbie

_Newbie_

Kids screamed down the hall for the ringing of the New Year. Of course, this was the last year we had to go around people making our schedule and abiding by their rules and tests and exams and all the headaches that they have craved to give us for the rest of our lives. I laughed as people wooed. I found my locker and decided to open up as I felt a presence behind me. That nasal voice startled me as I shut my eyes. Oh brother…

"Hey Usagi how are you?" I turned and smiled at Melvin, who stared at me with his goggle eyed glasses and a huge grin. "Hey Melvin…" I said as I kept my smile. The guy was nice, but so strange… Melvin still had his braces, but from what I heard, he is removing them this year. He stared at me with a love struck expression in his eyes as his goo goo eyes are taking in my very presence. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have an admirer. I would consider him if I felt for him, but I have no spark going for him. And his approach is kind of dorky, because he asked me out for the past four years, and every time, I nicely told him no, but hey, I give the guy credit for having the guts to speak out. "We gave A.P. Chemistry together." He spoke as he grinned. "Yep…" I said with a smile. He smiled and nods his head as I nod my head. "Mm hm…" He said. I smiled. He nods his head again as I went wide eyed. "Yep…" I said and turned to my locker. That guy loves to stare, and he has been staring at me for four years now. I will never be rude to him, but I can't… I just can't feel for him. God knows he tried to go out with me, he asked me on more than one occasion. It was always the same answer. I always apologized, said he is a nice guy, and he will find someone better for him than me. He never gave up, and God knows I tried picturing myself kissing him, and I can't. When you don't have feelings for someone, there is nothing you can do about it. Nothing wrong with him, as I said before, he is a nice guy. He has braces, glasses, and croppy curly brown hair. He is an inch taller than me. He looks nice when he wants to. I turned and notice him staring at me with a smile. "So um… have fun at homeroom." I said. He remained grinning as I nod. "Mm…" He said. "See you later." I said and walked off.

Classes were filled with A.P. courses. I have homeroom, English, Calculus, Government, Lunch, Creative Writing, and Chemistry. Creative writing was the only class I really enjoyed, and it was the only space I had for an elective. Seiya was smart in the sense that he took all of his required classes when he first started high school. Now his classes are filled with homeroom, Gym (he loves that class), A.P. English, Lunch, Dance and Theater. At least I have lunch with him. He was in Varsity football and basketball afterschool when he did not perform. I got myself involved with the Student Council as a writer. I was a silent background person. We met our teachers, and they were nice. However, they expect the best from us, and will have projects coming up with our senior projects.

Taking notes and carrying big texts (I thought that was over), I walked to the lunchroom and walked to the line. I saw Seiya sitting down from a distance with a red head, whose back was turned way from my sight. I figured this is Kakyuu, and I got to meet her. From what I got though, she has a demeanor that I am unable to explain. Even though I cannot see her back, her presence is strong. Her hair is cherry red, and the way Seiya looked at her, I could tell she has him wrapped around her finger, which I have never seen before. That got me curious.

"Ah hem…" The lunch lady spoke as I turned and gasped. "Oh, spaghetti, parmesan, and meatballs please." I said. She smiled as she plopped the food into the squared paper plates. I took the food. It looks like a sloppy mess, but smells so good. I smiled as I thanked her and got my usual hot chocolate chip cookies and diet coke. I drink soda like people drink coffee. I tend to be hyper sometimes later on in the day and die of energy later on. I sighed as I saw the other lunch lady ring me up as I paid her. I took my tray as I made my way to my pal.

I neared the table as Seiya caught me and smiled wide. He got up as he walked over to me and kissed my cheek. I kissed his as I noticed his girl look over at me. Her ruby eyes made me jolt a bit. Wow… I looked over at Seiya quietly as he took my tray and sat it next to him on the other side. I slowly made my way to the new girl, who looked at me with a smile. Even her smile kept me entrance.

"Kakyuu, I want you to meet my best friend. Usagi, this is Kakyuu." He set down my tray, smiling at me as he put his arm around his girl. She got up and shook my hand. I smiled a greeting as I felt her skin was cool… unnaturally cool.

"Nice to meet you, Seiya told me so much about you." She said. I grinned and looked at my friend. "I hope it was good things. I am Usagi, please to meet you Kakyuu." I said with a smile. She is nice… I kept my smile as we released each other. She sat next to Seiya as he kissed her lips. "I have to go meet some friends, but I wanted to say hi, and of course, meet your friend. I will see you later." She whispered as he replied. "Okay, see you later." He whispered as they kissed. I looked at my spaghetti as I moved the strings into my mouth. It created a messy work of art on my lips. Kakyuu smiled as she looked over at me. "Usagi, a pleasure…" She said as she smiled at my food. I looked at her, nodding casually as she got up and walked off. My stomach was growling as Seiya smiled and looked over. He laughs at my attachment. "What…" I muffled with a mouthful of spaghetti as I slurped. "Wow, Tsukino, you are a woman proud of food." He said with admiration. "Damn right I am." I muffled and munched. He laughs as he got his fork. "I am going to try some now." He said and dug into my spaghetti with a fork. He got a pizza. We always get our own food, but we always shared. "She is cute…" I whispered as I swallowed. "Just cute…" He said with suspicion as I looked at the exit door where she went. "Okay… I admit, she is a looker… and really nice and polite." I said and popped my can open. "She is amazing Usagi, you will love her." He said and took my can and slurped. I took a bite of his pizza as I pondered on his new friend. We talked and caught each other up as we talked about applying for state. I was worried since I was going this on my own financially, so financial aid has been hesitant with its response.

"I miss having you in classes, but I am so glad we got lunch together, so I can bug the shit out of you." He said and ate his pizza as his sapphire blue hues looked at me. I drank my soda, looking at him and punched his arm. He laughed as I hugged him. "I miss you to my friend. But college will be different this time around." I said with a smile. "Hell yes… our last year…I can't believe it it's finally here… " He said with relief and a grin. "Coach is really cracking down on us. But we are so ready." He went into his football talk as I finished my food and started on my cookies. "I just want to go to prom." I said with a smile. "Oh yes, do the Pretty in Pink with your guy, whoever he is…" He said as I smiled. "Hell yeah, prom only comes once in a lifetime." I said. Seiya grins at me mischievously. "It'll be fun. And I will play 'If You Leave' while you kiss your guy softly that night. I will have a radio on my arm and blast in your ears really loud while you guys slow dance." He mimed dancing as I smirked at his sarcasm. I believe he would do it too. "Yeah, thanks… Kakyuu would love that." I said, cracking up with him. "Hey, I think she will be open-minded to a guy with a radio in his hand enhancing a romantic moment between his friend and her guy. She knows I like music, and she digs romance." He sang the song as I cracked up. We ate for a while as we talked some more.

"So what classes do you have?" he asked as I briefed him. He yelped in disgust when I told him I finished with Chemistry. I told him about Melvin, he knows the whole story with him. "Oh my God… EW, he is going to try to kiss you and…" he slurped with his lips. He could be so mean about that poor guy. I punched him multiple times as he laughed hard. "Melvin…" He whispered and bats his lashes at me. "Melvin, Melvin…" He chanted, gasping in ecstasy as he paused at his friends. His football buddies smirking at him, catching him in the act as he turned beat red. I laughed hard as his buddies stared at him. "Man… that… is just wrong on so many levels." One of his buddies said as he pursed his lips. "Joking around with my girl here…" He said as the guys whispered. "Melvin…" They made kissing noises at him as he jumped over the table and tackled one of them. "Shut up!" He said, pretending to be angry, but they all had a great laugh. Seiya looked at me and smiled. "See you around after school." He said as I nod and drink my soda. The guys look over at me and nod as they head off to talk some more. That is probably the most I will get from them. They are nice people, and they are great friends with Seiya. They never did anything to me, but I was not part of the in crowd, Seiya is. It's all good, as long as people respect me, I don't expect them to be best friends for life. As long as they treat Seiya well, that is all that matters. I pondered on Kakyuu as I finished off my cookies before the bell rung.

Yes, I am sure she is amazing. From what I got from her, she really cares about him. To my understanding, they knew each other for only a short while, but automatically clicked. I have to get to know her more, but from what I got, she is nice. She seems talkative, and less fake compared to other girls Seiya dated. I was worried about my next class, since it was on the other side of the school. I hustled as I got up; ignoring the discomfort I had building in my gut.

Chemistry was fun, but long. I swear the last class is the longest of all classes. I don't mind it, but we partnered up for our senior projects, and guess who I was with? Yep, Melvin, who grinned like a kid when he opened his Christmas presents. I did not mind, so long as he respected me. Gonna be awkward for him though, he is going to be disappointed again. "I am so psyched." He said as I nod. "It will be fun." I said as I looked at the board and took notes. We had to come up with an idea for our project and design our own chart for the metric table.

We finished class, and it was time to go home, for some of us at least. I headed out of class as I was going to Student Council for the first meeting. It was alright, like every year. They talked about what the school standards are, the activities they plan on being involved as far as the upcoming dances are concerned, and being role models for the school. They also loved to talk in the morning news while it played in homeroom. For me, it was cool. I was friends with them for four years. I was not passionate about the club, but it will look great for college, and I have learned better about presentation and structure with anyone we meet in life, in regards to colleges, jobs, etc. I loved writing, don't know if that is what I plan to do for the rest of my life, but that is what I am going for the moment.

I met up with Seiya after school. He is currently on break from practice. I saw some people on the field as I sat on the bleachers, and noticed some new kids on the block. I met Kakyuu, she is one of the newbie, but I have not recognized the others. They all had a peculiar demeanor to them. Like her, they had this grace to them, they looked somewhat pale, and I noticed they seem very distinctive with their personalities. I noticed next to Kakyuu was four people. An aqua marine hair girl sat next to a sand blond short hair girl. The girl was dressed in a navy blue dress and the other girl was a tomboy. She wore sporty clothes. Behind them, I noticed two guys. One had dark brown hair, who dressed kind of preppy, and the other dressed like a rocker. Different people, but all within the same group. They looked like friends. I saw Seiya looking at me as he ran to the bleachers. He smiled wide as he went to his girlfriend and pecked her lips. I saw him looking at her friends, nodding and shaking their hands as he laughed about something they said. He looked over at me and beckoned me as I slowly got up and carried my heavy ass book bag.

"Are you carrying a body in there?" He asked as I grinned at him. "Yes, want to help?" I asked as he laughs and takes my load off. "Jesus Christ Tsukino, they are going to kill you before the year is out. Oh, guys, this is my best friend Usagi,

Usagi, this is Michiru, Haruka, Taiki and Yaten. Oh, and you know Kakyuu…" He whispered at her name and smiled at her as I nodded at them. "Nice to meet you guys." I nod as I saw Taiki and Yaten simply nod back. Michiru smiled as Haruka grinned. "Hello." Michiru spoke in a melodic voice. I felt a jolt by their presence once I caught their eyes. Hmm… interesting… I smiled as I looked at Seiya and his girl. "Good to see you again Kakyuu." I said as she smiled "How were classes?" She asked as I sighed. "Work to look forward to, but good… just got off Student Council a little while ago." I said and smiled. "Busy girl, make sure you take breaks in between, and don't burn yourself out." She said as I nod. "I concur." I said and looked at Seiya, who pecked her lips. "See you tomorrow." He whispered as he smiled at everyone else. "See you guys later. Ready?" He asked as he looked at me. "Yeah, let's go." I looked at the group and waved. Taiki and Yaten did not look at me anymore (I think they are the shy types). Kakyuu chatted with Michiru as Seiya carried my bag. Haruka looked at me as I nod. Her sky blue eyes kept me in trance a bit and I felt that brief jolt. What was it about this group? I felt odd as I turned and linked my hand in Seiya's arm, who leads me to his car like the gentlemen he is.

We got into his car as he stretched in pain. "I broke my back you know." He said as I punched his arm. "Lifting weights is good for you guys. Consider it as a weight thingy." I concluded as he bursts out laughing and pulls the car out.

Seiya and I hung out for a bit. We decided to cut it short since he had to go back to practice. I took my book bag as I kissed his cheek. He kissed my cheek and gave me a bear hug. "See you later." He said. "Take it easy on yourself out there. Your health comes first." I said as he winks. "Always do babe. Have fun and easy with the science project, okay. Give Isabelle and Darren my love for me." He added as I smiled. He loved my parents. "Will do…" I said, got out of the car, and walked to the house. I took out my keys as I heard him roll down the windows. I turned and noticed him looking at me. I frowned and walked down to his car. He put it on drive as he spoke. "Give Melvin a kiss for me." He blows several kisses to me as I ripped out a notebook paper and ran to his car. It managed to go to his window, but he drove away, laughing hard at my expense. "Ha Kou, you are so funny!" I shouted.

I looked over at my parents, who stared at me as they had the door opened. I laughed hard as I picked up my book bag and walked inside. "Wowser, that is a huge bag…" Dad started as I cut him off. "Don't start with me…" I said. "Was not gonna…" He said as Mom smirked and walked into the kitchen with him. I went to my room and called Melvin on the phone. We walked as we started working on ideas for our projects. He was excited to talk to me, but he kept it professional. For that I was grateful…

Dinner was good. I actually got to talk to Seiya, he came home really late. I could tell he was tired, but he loved football. I figured have him rest for tonight. We talked a bit from our windows, and decided to call it a night. As I slept, I pondered on my life as I thought about college, subconsciously, not realizing I pondered on the new group that I have met today.


	3. xoxox

My Loves xoxoxoxox *embracing you*

It appears that I may have abandon you… trust me when I say that I have not. I am financially doing better (coming from months at the time I lived in the car and slept on a couch, depending on minimum wage temp job along with no internet access *shaking head in laughter* sigh). I moved into my place with my good friend and have several higher paying jobs. It's been a journey, for I have been punched in the face by circumstances throughout this year. Luckily, I am spiritually grounded and manifested like crazy: that I have my own room, car, money, and doing what I love for a living. Thank my Angel, it all came to pass. I am much better!

I give thanks and greatness to Jesus, for he pulled me out of my hell and right into heaven. With that said, I have juiciness to pour onto you very soon

Fireflies, Lovely, Kissing You, & Innocence are heating up in my fingers now that the internet is back in my possession. I hope to God you guys are still with me, forgive me for taking so long. But as I said, I will continue to write. I intend to keep my promise xoxoxo

I love you, and stay tuned. It's going to get insane… ;D

Jane to aishiteru!

~batcat4eternity


End file.
